User talk:Superjustinbros.
Welcome! Hi Superjustinbros. -- we're excited to have Shikigami No Shiro Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Shikigami article Sorry I haven't been keeping up, I'll do what I can to contribute stuff. (Tsukiko's is an example of how I'd like articles to look overall.) This will make your life a lot easier, I hope: http://hardcoregaming101.net/shikigami/shikigami.htm I wrote it myself over the course of many weeks of research, and has almost all the info you could want. So use it at your leisure. Also, the front page needs a shiny graphic logo of some kind... Cj iwakura 14:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC)cjiwakura Main page graphic http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/shikigaminoshiro/images/9/9e/Shikiheader.jpg I uploaded this. Could that work? I can't edit the main page, so if you want to give me the means, that would be rad. (Is anyone else even contributing yet? :P) Cj iwakura 14:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC)cjiwakura Sure. :D Superjustinbros. 16:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Soresore no Nichinichi? What the heck is that? I've never heard of it. 23:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC)cjiwakura Wikipedia had something about it on the Shikigami no Shiro template. I don't know if it's an actual conformed game. I'll remove the links until we get proper information. Superjustinbros. 00:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to have this wiki with no adds, but I'd rather do it for free (or just use AdBlock) rather than have to pay 19.95 a month. Sorry, but no. New wiki Well, as the second member of this wikipedia, I was thinking if I can make a newer site of this wiki with more content to the characters such as a: *Character Biography *Character Appearance *A Character information box with their shikigami&and abilities listed in them *references help other viewers find the game and section of the game, adding more helpers to our wikipedia *A mid-boss page (listing all the bosses and their abilities) *and trivia/quotes. So can we add it? Well, I was thinking we could just heavily expand this wiki and add in all the content stated above, not create an entirely new Wiki in general. :/ Superjustinbros. 13:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Superjustin, it's me Morgan Silve (I'm the one who posted the new wiki idea on the top) yeah, I didn't do it, I needed someone's help.....Anyways, leave a message on my talk page, and also, please check out my new wikia: www.doradies.wikia.com. You will love it! Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 13:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) High Res Shikigami III BACKGROUND ART! http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=26059098&postcount=1080 I don't know where or how he got this, but wow. Unless it's renders of the characters that the fansite kit didn't cover, I'm not interested. Superjustinbros. 10:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Shikigami Hello, I just wanted to ask if you can make a page about "Shikigamis". Not even I am familiar with the concept.[[User:CastleFalcon|'The Castle Falcon']] Strikes Again Hello again Like I told you on TSR, me and another user, Hornetzilla78, are working to restore some of the shoot 'em up wikis, so we can get as many as possible on the Gaming Footers project (I'm in touch with the project organizer, Raylan13). Of course, we'd like to have this wiki included as well, though some bit of work would be required. The project requires that a wiki have 100 or so pages (case-by-case basis) and at least a wordmark, background image and a organized main page. As far as this wiki is concerned, I guess we can't do much for the page count (maybe add pages for the VA's?). For the other stuff, I went ahead and already made a wordmark and icon. I could do something about the main page as well. Here's the wordmark image: http://i.imgur.com/1yTxIfF.png Here's the icon: https://www.dropbox.com/s/cc2xdyqd7miuzzb/shikigami.ico?dl=0 Welcome to your doom! 03:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I added the word mark and favicon; and sure you can do something about the main page (I changed the protection level to unregistered and new members only, so you should be able to modify it now). Superjustinbros. (talk) 03:37, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi. I gave the main page some sprucing up. I'm seeing what I can do about the page count, since this is the only thing holding back this wiki right now. I remember that the midbosses in the second game had names, but I'm not sure about the other two games. I'll talk with Raylan13 and see if he can approve this wiki despite the small page count. Welcome to your doom! 16:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright. Superjustinbros. (talk) 17:17, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Page Count So, the only thing this wiki needs now is more pages. Got any ideas on what we could add? Welcome to your doom! 14:07, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe pages on each character's projectiles, Shikigmai attacks, and Bomb attack?Superjustinbros. (talk) 14:12, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::If these attacks have actual names then it definitely can be done. I was also thinking of midbosses, if we could find their names. Welcome to your doom! 01:29, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::They do have names, it seems. Welcome to your doom! 14:44, April 27, 2016 (UTC)